gaslightfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Menschen
Allgemeines Menschen sind die älteste- und am weitesten verbreitetste Spezies in Ætheria. Im Gegensatz zu den Obscurianern, die an Eulen erinnern, und den katzenhaften Nekomicianern, stammen sie noch aus der alten Welt und sind nicht erst nach dem Kataklysmus entstanden, der den Planeten zur zerbrochenen Inselwelt gemacht hat. Die ersten Menschen von Aetheria waren die Überlebenden der Katastrophe vor dem Jahr 0 ÆsT und lebten ursprünglich auf den großen Kontinenten in der Zentralregion, die später zu den Reichen Arcadia und Valkyria geworden sind. Von dort aus breiteten sie sich im Laufe der Jahrhunderte immer weit aus und haben schließlich das Aether für sich erobert. Weitere Überlebende fand man später im Eastern Empire, allerdings hatte diese Zivilisation weit weniger Fortschritte gemacht und war nicht in der Lage, die Insel zu verlassen. Die Menschheit als Ganzes teilte sich mit der Zeit aufgrund der regionalen Unterschiede ihrer Umgebung in vier einzelne Völker, die sich zwar alle ähnlich sind, aber auch deutlich sichtbare Nuancen und Besonderheiten aufweisen, vor allem was den Körperbau und die möglichen Kombinationen von Haut- und Haarfarben angehen. Vermischung der Völker Bei der folgenden Auflistung gilt es allerdings zu beachten, dass die zunehmendere Verkleinerung der Welt durch die immer schneller werdenden Luftschiffe auch dazu geführt hat, dass sich die Völker langsam vermischen. Vor allem in den großen Städten findet man Menschen aller Herkunftsregionen und oftmals kann der Eindruck auch sehr leicht täuschen, wenn man zum Beispiel das Kind einiger Kolonisten, oder einer Ehe zwischen verschiedenen Volksgruppen vor sich hat. Ein gutes Beispiel ist hier Victoria van Dyck, die von Natur aus sowohl die helle Haut der Nordvalkyrier aufweist, als auch die leuchtend grünen Augen einer Arcadiern und die schnell eintretende Sonnebräune der Südvalkyrier. Wie das Æther selbst sind die Übergänge fließend. Menschen so Wandlungsfähig, wie die Inseln auf denen sie leben. Arcadier Kontinentalarcadier Die Menschen der gemäßigten Kontinentalinsel Arcadia sind Mittelgroß und haben vergleichsweise helle Haut. In der Regel erreichen sie eine Körpergröße von 1,50m bis 1,80m und können alle denkbaren Kombinationen von Augen- und Haarfarben aufweisen. Rote Haare sind allerdings eher selten. Aufgrund des oftmals grauen, regnerischen Klimas sagt man Arcadiern eine gewisse Blasswangigkeit nach, die von der formalen, dunklen Geraderobe in den Städten nur noch weiter verstärkt wird. Darüber hinaus haben sie sich über die Zeit als die perfekten Erfinder, Æthernauten und Denker erwiesen, wodurch sie ihre körperliche Unterlegenheit im Vergleich zu ihren Anverwandten aus Valkyria mit überlegener Technik wettmachen können. Arcadia war stets eine Großmacht, aber niemals ein Land voller Soldaten, da der gewöhnliche Arcadier für so etwas in der Regel viel zu schmächtig ist. Heute gilt Arcadia daher als das unangefochtene Zentrum der Zivilisation, der Kunst und des modernen Lebens. Die Arcadier bilden sich viel auf ihre jahrhunderte alte Kultur ein und haben daher den Ruf, ziemlich arrogant zu sein. Arcadier sind aufgrund der einstigen Größe des Continental Commonwealth die dominierende Volksgruppe in ganz Aetheria und das elegante Hocharcadisch wurde zu einer Weltsprache, die jeder Bewohner der Inselwelt zumindest in ihren Grundzügen versteht. Gaslighter Gaslighter sind, sofern sie nicht zu den wenigen gehören, die auf den Farmen und Höfen leben, gezeichnet von ihrem Leben in den hochmodernen, technisierten Städten der neuen Welt. Sie stammen von den ersten arcadischen Siedlern ab und sind ihnen in Körperbau und Statur nicht unähnlich, aber ihre Haut scheint etwas dunkler zu sein, als die der weißlichen Arcadier in ihren düsteren, mittelalterlichen Gemäuern. Es scheint fast so, als hätte sich all der Ruß mit der Zeit in ihre Pigmente eingelagert. Das selbe gilt für ihre Sprache, denn der arcadische Gaslight-Dialekt, der auf den gesamten Windfury-Islands gesprochen wird, klingt dreckig und beschmutzt, als hätte irgendjemand mit dem Hocharcadischen das Innere eines Heizkessels geputzt. Grasslander Die Bewohner der immergründen, idyllischen Grasslands von Zephyr unterscheiden sich dagegen deutlich von den Stadmenschen. Ihre Sprache ist eine hell klingende, beinahe zwitschernde Abwandlung des Hocharcadischen, der sogenannte Bluegrass-Dialekt. Er klingt für manche ein wenig primitiv und ist aufgrund der Masse an regionaltypischen Slangbegriffen und dem Fehlen von hochgestochenen, arcadischen Wörtern, insgesamt einfach sehr ländlich. Vom Aussehen her gleichen die sogenannten Grasslander eher den Bewohnern des südlichen Valkyrias, mit gesunder Hautfarbe, dunklen Haaren und von der Feldarbeit gekennzeichneten Körpern. Darüber hinaus leben sie auch oft ein gutes Stück länger, als ihre Verwandten aus Gaslight. Valkyrier Südvalkyrier Wenn man Valkyrier betrachtet, ist es wichtig, sich die verschiedenen Regionen Valkyrias anzusehen. Die Menschen im sonnigen Süden des Kontinents sind eher klein und weisen eine deutliche Sonnenbräune auf, die niemals zu verschwinden scheint. Aufgrund der ausgedehnten Felder in den Heartlands sind viele von ihnen Bauern und damit kräftig gebaut und hochgewachsen, wenn auch den Arcadiern nicht unähnlich. Sie haben im Laufe der Zeit einen etwas dunkleren Teint entwickelt und weisen in den meisten Fällen dunkle Haare auf. Mittelvalkyrier Mittelvalkyrier, die aus der Gegend um Midwich kommen, sind stämmige, aber intelligente Zeitgenossen, die den Arcadiern in Körpergröße und Haar- sowie Augenfarben recht ähnlich sind. Ebenso wie die Arcadier haben sie sich perfekt an das komfortable, aber dreckige Leben in der Großstadt angepasst. Wenn man in Valkyria irgendwo ein Luftschiff, oder eine ausgefallene Gerätschaft sucht, dann sollte man sich an einen Bewohner von Midwich wenden. Die Einwohner der valkyrischen Kolonien im Westen bilden eine bunte Mischung aus allen in Valkyria vertretenen Typen, aber die meisten von ihnen scheinen von Mittelvalkyriern abzustammen. Das selbe trifft auch auf die Bevölkerung von Glengarry zu. Nordvalkyrier Nördlich von Midwich liegt das Schneehorngebirge und dahinter die ewig eingeschneite Tundra von Nord-Valkyria. Dort liegt Brookhaven, die Stadt im Eis, und dort leben die robusten, wettergegerbten Nordvalkyrier. Sie sind perfekt an das harte Leben im kalten Hochgebirge angepasst und können mit ihrem stämmigen Körperbau fast jeder Witterung trotzen. Haut, Haare und Augen weisen oft eher helle Farben auf, allerdings findet man hier auch vermehrt rote Haare. Die Chancen, einen schwarzhaarigen Nordvalkyrier mit braunen Augen zu treffen, sind dagegen allerdings eher gering, auch wenn sich sämtliche Menschenvölker ohnhin längst in vielen orten zu einer undurchsichtigen Masse vermischt haben. Darüber hinaus können Nordvalkyrier mit einer Körpergröße von bis zu 2,10m zu wahren Riesen werden. Sie sind ein kriegerisches, wildes Volk, das noch bis vor wenigen Jahrhunderten in einzelnen Stämmen und kleinen Dörfern gelebt hat. Ihnen geht es vor allem ums Überleben in der Wildnis und während man in Midwich der Mode fröhnt, wie in der arcadischen Hauptstadt Ravenstone, trägt man hier oben dicke Pelzmäntel und schwere Stiefel, die vor der Kälte schützen sollen. Nordvalkyrier sind die perfekten Soldaten und haben schon so manchem arcadischen Infanteristen mit ihrer hochgewachsenen Gestalt und großen Körperkraft das Fürchten gelehrt. Sie und die Feldarbeiter der Heartlands sind es, weswegen Valkyria als Bauern- und Soldatenstaat gilt. Shalassen Die Menschen von Shalasalam sind ein dunkelhäutiges, nomadisches Wüstenvolk, dass sich erst vor wenigen hundert Jahren in Städten niedergelassen hat. Der Handel brachte den Wohlstand nach Shalasalam doch viele Wüstenbewohner sind der althergebrachten Lebensweise treu geblieben. Manche sind noch immer auf Reisen, andere haben gewaltige Handelszentren für exotische Waren geschaffen, wie die Metropole El Shadar mitten im staubigen Ödland. Shalassen sind perfekt an das Leben in der Wüste angepasst. Ihre bräunliche Haut schützt sie vor der sengenden Sonne des Eastern Empire und ihre dunklen Augen halten das blendende Licht ab. Ein durchschnittlicher Shalasse ist für gewöhnlich etwas kleiner als ein normal gebauter Mittelarcadier aus Ravenstone, sieht in der Regel jedoch weit gesünder aus und verfügt über höhere Körperkraft. Shalassen sind durch das jahrhundertelange Umherziehen von Oase zu Oase mit der Zeit fast genauso Widerstandsfähig geworden, wie die Valkyrier hoch im Norden von Schneehorn, wenn auch ein gutes Stück kleiner. Ihre Kleidung ist Luftig und statt Stresemann und Melone, setzt man soweit im Süden auf wallende Gewänder und fließende Stoffe, die sich mit der Zeit auch in den Formen ihrer Architektur widergespiegelt haben. Ashlander Die Ashlander aus Al'Grair leben zwischen Geröllwüsten und Vulkanhängen, wodurch sie sich im Laufe der Zeit deutlich von den anderen Menschenvölkern entfernt haben. Sie sind außergewöhnlich groß, kräftig gebaut und haben dunkle, graue und aschenfarbene, rissige Haut, während ihre Haare oftmals einen leicht silbernen Farbton annehmen können, der sich aus dem ständigen Aschenregen und dem trockenen Staub in der Luft bildet. Sie wirken ausgebleicht und farblos, doch gleichzeitig sind sie perfekt an ihr raues Leben in den düsteren Vulkanwüsten angepasst. Kategorie:Völker